


Emergency

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [85]
Category: Glee
Genre: Birth, Clarington-Smythe Child(ren), Clarington-Smythe Family, Huntbastian, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Hunter Clarington, homebirth, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Hunter and Sebastian welcome triplets.One-shot based on the song Emergency by Paramore.
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 4





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

"No it's definitely a girl."

"It is for sure a boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy!

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Aha, got you!" Hunter smiles at his husband, who just rolls his eyes and opens the door for them to walk outside.

"Okay whatever, can we just get in the car and get to your appointment already?" Sebastian asks, taking Hunter’s hand as they head down to their driveway.

"Yes. Let's go." Hunter says, while pressing a hand to his swollen belly.

Hunter was currently five months pregnant with his first child. Today, they were going to the doctors to find out the gender of their baby. Hunter says it's a girl because from what he’s read, people pregnant with a girl, they carry higher plus all he’s been craving was chocolate. But, Sebastian thinks it's a boy, so they’ll see who was right. Either way boy or girl they're still his child and he was gonna love them just the same.

So, they two of them get settled into the car and Sebastian drives them to the hospital where Hunter goes for his ultrasounds.

At the hospital, they head up to the fourth floor and Hunter checks himself in before going to wait with his husband.

Hunter rubs his belly as the time goes by for comfort then hears his name eventually being called. He was taken to a room and left to wait for his doctor. She came in a few minutes later and jumped right to doing the ultrasound.

"Alright lets see what you're having. Any ideas?" She asks, getting Hunter prepped by squeezing the gel onto his swollen belly.

"Well I want a girl and Sebastian wants a boy." She smiles then turns her head towards the screen, moving the transducer around his bump. 

After a few seconds, she loudly gasps and takes a closer look at the screen, scaring both Hunter and Sebastian.

"What?!” Hunter panics. “What's wrong?!"

Doctor Sawyer turns the screen towards them with an even bigger smile on her face. "Have a look for yourself."

Hunter and Sebastian take a look at the screen seeing not one, not two, but three babies.

"Three!” I gasp and she nods. “I'm having triplets!?"

"Yep! There are three little ones in there! Congratulations you guys!" Suddenly, Hunter feels Sebastian’s hand go limp and the next thing he knows his husband has fallen onto the floor.

"Oh my god! Bas! Sebastian!" Hunter yells down to his husband who lay unconscious on the floor beside the table. “Oh my god! Is she okay?” 

“Just calm down. I’m gonna get some help.” His doctor tells him as she goes out into the hall and calls for some nurses, who come into the room with a wheelchair. “This happens sometimes, we'll bring him to a room real quick." Hunter nodded and was left there with the gel still on bump and an image of his three babies on the screen.

Doctor Sawyer comes back a few minutes and resumes the ultrasound.

"Is Sebastian gonna be alright?"

"Oh yeah, he's gonna be just fine. Just a little too much for him to take. It's okay. Would you like to know the gender of your babies?" 

Hunter thinks then frantically nods as she continues to move the device across his bump.

"Looks like there are two little girls and one little boy. Congratulations."

"Thank you." He smiles and she prints him a sonogram. She then gives him a rag and he wipes the gel off of his bump before sitting up.

"Come on, I'll show you where your husband is." 

Hunter gets off the bed and follows her down the hall. She brought him to a room and Sebastian was lying on one of the beds so Hunter went to sit next to him and grab his hand. 

Sebastian’s eyes slowly flutter open and Hunter greets him with a smile. "Hey." 

Bas’ cheeks grew warm as he covered his face in pure embarrassment. "I can't believe I passed out."

Hunter laughs and brushes his thumb along Sebastian’s knuckles. "It's okay, it happens. But you better not do that when I'm giving birth."

"No, I wouldn't miss that for the world. So three babies huh?"

"Yep, two girls and a boy." He then hands his husband the sonogram. 

Sebastian stares at it in disbelief. "Wow, that's amazing."

"Mhm, it sure is, baby." Hunter proudly grins, watching Sebastian continue to look at the picture.

"Our three little precious babies." He says, running his finger along the edge of the paper. 

Hunter can't wait to meet them and he can't wait to watch Sebastian become a father to them. He was gonna be such a good dad to their kids, he just knew it.

**-Four Months Later-**

The moment was finally here. Hunter and Sebastian were getting ready to welcome their first baby in the world. Hunter’s been in labor for almost twenty four hours and was ready to get those little ones out.

He was huge now. His belly has grown past the capacity of expansion from carrying three babies. All he wants is for them to be out of him already.

“Bas, can you hold up his leg please?" Hunter asks. His husband nods and picks it up from the bed as a nurse does the same with his other.

"Now Hunter, I want you to push when you feel you're having a contraction." Doctor Sawyer says. She was in between his spread legs ready to assist in with the delivery. 

"Okay." 

Sebastian took Hunter’s hand in his free one and gently brushed his thumb across his knuckles.

Hunter lightly smiles, but it fades when he starts to feel a contraction. He took in a deep breath and pushed down just like he practiced from all the birthing classes he and Sebastian had gone too.

"Perfect Hunter. Push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Let it out and go again. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Perfect and one more time. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten. Breathe." 

Hunter takes a few deep breaths and starts to push again.

"Push, push, push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again Hunter. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Push again here comes their head! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. One more I know you have it in you, push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Okay now breathe for me, just slowly breathe." 

He does as she says and Sebastian starts to stroke the top of his husband’s head, soothingly. Hunter was starting to sweat more and just felt himself losing his breath more and more.

"Ready to push again?"

He nods and they pull his legs back once more.

"Push Hunter. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again.One, two, three, four, five, six, seven-It's burning!" Hunter screams and stops pushing, throwing his head back as the baby’s head continued to stretch through his tight opening

"Yep that's okay, your baby's head is crowning. Just a few more pushes Hunter. You're doing great."

"Push baby, you're so close to getting the head out." Sebastian encourages. 

He looks up at Sebastian, who was smiling down towards his entrance where their child was emerging in the world.

"Do they have a lot of hair?" Hunter asks.

"Yes a ton, you're doing amazing babe."

Hunter then drew in a deep breath and started to push again.

"Come on push, push, push! Deep breath and go! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. One more push Hunter. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten. Perfect, their head is out. Now I want you to gently push for their shoulders. Gentle pushes."

"Okay."  Hunter slowly started to push and could feel a great amount of pressure being pushed down too.

"Shoulders are coming, keep pushing." He let out a few deep grunts and one loud scream.

"Here's your first baby! It's a girl!" His doctor places his darling babe onto his chest and Hunter immediately wraps his arms around her, starting to cry along with his daughter.

"Hi honey, welcome to the world my love. Oh my god, you're adorable." Her little body was so fragile in his arms so he tried to hold her too hard, afraid he might break his sweet angel. 

Sebastian had come down so that was now face to face with his husband, helping him rub the blood and guck off their daughter. "You did it babe, our first girl is here." He says in disbelief and gives Hunter a kiss.

Hunter held his first little girl for a few more minutes before Sebastian cuts her cord and she was brought to the other side of the room.

"Your second baby is in position, Hunter.” Doctor Sawyer announces. “I want you to start pushing again.” 

"You're doing amazing, Hunt. Don't give up." Sebastian says, placing his hand over Hunter’s forehead, smearing the sweat. “You got this.

Hunter took in a deep breath and tucked his chin to his chest, pushing down. 

"Push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. And again. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten.Beautiful Hunter, another few pushes and your second baby will be out."

Sebastian kept his hand on the top of Hunter’s head and would continuously stroke his hair.

Hunter gets another contraction and pushes again.

"Perfect Hunter. Push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. One more One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Another big push Hunter, baby's head is crowning!"

Hunter pushes for a few seconds then loudly groans. "Is their head out?"

"Yep, head's out. You're doing great."

"Almost done baby." Sebastian beams, kissing the top of Hunter’s head. He and the nurse get Hunter’s legs back again and he was told to start pushing.

"Here they come! One more push!" 

Hunter let out another unholy grunt and felt his second baby leave his body in a slippery rush.

"It's our boy!" Sebastian announced before kissing his husband once more, proud of him yet again.

Their son was then placed onto Hunter’s chest like his sister and had his father's lungs, wailing like a siren.

"Oh my god, hi baby boy. I can't believe you're finally here, my love." We do the same routine with him but wait a few extra minutes since our last girl wasn't quite ready to be born yet. His son was lying against his chest and was looking up at his momma. Hunter took his hand and brushed his son’s red cheek, quietly shushing him. "Hi bubba, my god you're so cute. Hello handsome." His eyes were so big but were amazing to look at, he was in love, again.

After having his son only for a few minutes, Hunter started to feel the third baby pushing herself down which meant he needed to get her out.

"I have to push." He groans and the nurse takes his son away from him before bringing Hunter’s leg up.

"Chin to your chest and push Hunter." 

He does as she says and pushes down.

"Perfect, push, push, push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

"Agh! This hurts!"

"You're almost done I promise. You’re doing a fantastic job!" Doctor Sawyer praises. 

Hunter waits for his next contraction to come then pushes as it peaks.

"Head's crowning Hunter, keep pushing hun. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Let it out and breathe."

"I can see their head babe. You're doing amazing." Sebastian says, rubbing Hunter’s leg.

"Okay now big breath for me and push as hard as you can!"

Hunter squeezes Sebastian’s hand and pushes. He screams, letting it go and takes in another deep breath.

"Stop pushing! The head is out, Hunter. Take a quick break and take slow deep breaths for me." He slowly starts to breathe and can feel the doctor seeing if the cord was around his baby girl's neck. "No cord, okay push Hunter." 

Hunter used all the energy that he had left and pushed harder than ever. With one more loud and grueling scream, his baby girl was out and now squirming on top of him. He heaved for air and felt Sebastian’s lips press against his forehead. Tears flowed down their cheeks as they stared in at their last baby girl.

He couldn't form any words, he was just so happy all three of his babies were there and were healthy.

Sebastian cut her cord as well and they carried her to the other side of the room where her brother and sister were.

"You did it baby, our babies are perfect. I'm so proud of you." Sebastian happily exclaims, smiling and gives his husband a big kiss. Hunter smiles at him and cups Bas’ face in his hand. Sebastian leans into his touch before going in for another kiss, incredibly proud of his husband for giving him three beautiful babies. 

**\---**

"Okay, here's our first baby girl, and our baby boy." Sebastian handed Hunter two of their three babies while he held the other one.

They were so delicate and so small. They were all asleep but looked so peaceful. Hunter scoots over a bit in the bed and Sebastian goes to sit next to his husband.

"Hunter, what are we gonna name our gorgeous children?" Sebastian asks. “We never settled for any and well they’re here now so they can’t just go nameless all their life.” 

"Hmm, she's Rose Marie for her rosy cheeks." Hunter says looking at his daughter in his arms.

"What about her?" Sebastian asks, lifting his arms. "Adeline Grace.”

"And he's Jackson Elliot, since that's the name you chose and always wanted to name your son." Sebastian started to smile and Hunter nuzzled his head against his shoulder.

"Can you believe we have three babies now?"

"No, but they're already so amazing. I have a feeling this is going to be a breeze for us as new parents."

"Yeah, I hope."

"It will babe, trust me. Our kids are going to love us." 


End file.
